Until the gun goes
by NaoNow
Summary: TH "Il est temps que je te quitte, Bill." C'est ce qu'elle lui a dit et il ne s'en remet pas. Puisqu'il y a des choses qu'on ne pardonne pas.


Voilà, la chanson tournait sur mon lecteur et je n'ai pas pu résister, il fallait que j'écrive.  
**Perfect World**, de **Billy Talent**.

Ceci est une fiction. Toute ressemblance avec des personnages existant ou ayant existé serait tout à fait fortuite. Huhu.

--

**UNTIL THE GUN GOES...  
**

**-- **

**All we shared was a mattress, and a lie, and an address  
Baby I don't need you, well baby I don't need you  
Once occupied by a goddess, now it's a room full of boxes  
She said, "it's time to leave you" but baby I don't need you! **

_Tout ce qu'on a partagé étaient un matelas, un mensonge et une adresse.  
Bébé je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ouais bébé je n'ai pas besoin de toi.  
Auparavant c'était une chambre occupée par une déesse, maintenant elle est plein de cartons.  
Elle a dit « il est temps que je te quitte » mais bébé je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! _

C'est vrai, on n'avait jamais vraiment l'occasion de se voir. J'avais certaines priorités derrière lesquelles j'étais obligé de la faire passer. Les concerts, les enregistrements, la vie du groupe ou plus simplement ma vie de star me prenait la majeure partie de mon temps. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de l'avoir tout le temps à mon bras ou de la laisser rester derrière moi. Les règles avaient été claires depuis le début. Depuis qu'on s'était mis ensemble, en fait. Depuis le jour où je l'avais considérée comme la femme de ma vie. Il faut le dire, j'étais naïf. Jeune et con. On connaît la chanson.

- Je ne pourrai pas être là tout le temps.  
- Je le sais bien, Bill.  
- Tu es sûre ? Je suis occupé les trois quarts de l'année par le groupe. Ce n'est pas de la rigolade. Parfois, je n'aurai pas de temps pour toi. Trop souvent, même. J'en suis désolé d'avance.  
- Tu m'aimes ?  
- Non, je ne t'aime pas. C'est bien pire. Je suis dingue de toi.  
- Alors c'est bon.

Mes mises en gardes se sont terminées sur le lit de la chambre luxueuse de l'hôtel où je l'avais amenée. Ça faisait quelques mois seulement qu'on se connaissait, vu qu'elle travaillait dans la succursale américaine de notre maison de disques et qu'on avait enfin commencé à y décoller sérieusement. Quelques mois qu'on s'échangeait de longs regards lascifs et désireux. Imaginez-vous son corps de déesse, 85(C)-55-85, de longs cheveux blonds et une peau au teint légèrement hallé, la plus douce que je n'avais jamais touchée jusqu'alors. Elle avait vingt-deux ans, j'en avais tout juste vingt et j'étais impressionné par ses mini-shorts révélateurs. Tom s'en amusait d'ailleurs sacrément et me narguait pour toutes les fois où je l'avais traité d'obsédé. « Nous ne sommes pas jumeaux pour rien, hein ? », se moquait-il avec un mouvement du sourcil et de la langue obscène. Mais imaginez-vous sa beauté phénoménale et essayez de comprendre pourquoi je ne pouvais plus voir qu'elle et ses yeux bleu clair. Oserais-je le dire, et ses fesses rebondies. Et ses seins, mon dieu sa poitrine, j'aurais pu me damner pour la toucher et elle s'est offerte à moi dès que je lui ai demandé.

Je lui ai fait l'amour dans cette chambre et j'ai découvert sur son corps tout ce que je n'avais jamais pensé y trouver. L'Himalaya, les Pyrénées, les chutes du Niagara, la tour Eiffel, la Sibérie, Manhattan, l'Islande et ses geysers, les pyramides d'Egypte, Pompei, oui, j'ai senti tout ce qu'il y a de beau à voir sur les lignes de ses courbes et j'ai su que je ne pourrais plus me passer d'elle. Même si ma vie continuait, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose qui valait bien tout mes détours, mes tours du monde en trente jours. Trente shows. Quelque part où rentrer. Ses hanches, ses jambes, ses pieds, ses mains, ses yeux, ses seins. Ses poignets, ses reins, sa nuque, ses chevilles, ses doigts. Tout. Tout. Je ne voyais qu'elle. C'est pour cela qu'un mois plus tard, nous emenagions déjà ensemble à New York. Amoureux fou, je l'étais. Et je croyais, idiot, qu'elle l'était aussi.

**In a perfect world, her face would not exist  
****In a perfect world, a broken heart is fixed  
In a perfect world, I'd see no therapist  
In a perfect world, this wouldn't make me sick**

_Dans un monde parfait, son visage n'existerait pas.  
Dans un monde parfait, un coeur brisé se réparerait.  
Dans un monde parfait, je n'irais pas voir un psy.  
Dans un monde parfait, ça ne me rendrait pas malade._

Ça fait trois mois qu'elle a rompu et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. La boule coincée dans ma gorge ne semble pas vouloir désenfler. Je vois notre vie à deux partout sur les murs et ça me gave, ça me gave. Je n'ai pas encore eu la force de jeter tous les souvenirs qui traînent par-ci par-là. Tout ce qu'on a pu acheter ensemble, tout ce qu'on a aimé ensemble. Les films qu'on a regardés, les photos qu'on a prises, les sourires qu'on s'est échangés. Ça me hante, ça me hante, ça me saoule et je m'y enivre. Il y a son odeur dans les coussins posés sur le canapé et quelques restes de ses produits de beauté dans la salle de bain, ses céréales spécial K dans le placard de la cuisine – je trouve ça dégueulasse -, un de ses foulards qu'elle a sans doute oublié sur le portemanteau de l'entrée. Ça me gave, vraiment, ça me gave. J'ai son existence sur le bout des lèvres et ce n'est pas l'envie de le vomir qui me manque mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne veux pas.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que je te quitte, Bill.

J'ignore pourquoi mais ses mots ne veulent pas me quitter, eux.

**I never got the whole story, not 'till after she left me  
Baby I don't need you, well baby I don't need you  
Word on the street is she fucked him, while we were playing in Cleveland  
Well baby I don't need you, you're fading in my rearview**

_Je n'ai jamais eu le fin mot de l'histoire, même après qu'elle m'ait quitté.  
Bébé je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ouais bébé je n'ai pas besoin de toi.  
La rumeur dit qu'elle baisait avec lui pendant qu'on jouait à Cleveland.  
Bébé je n'ai pas besoin de toi, tu t'effaces dans mon rétroviseur._

Depuis qu'elle est partie, les langues se sont déliées. C'est Georg qui est venu me parler en premier. Il avait l'air gêné et désolé, il m'a dit « maintenant que c'est fini tu sais, je me sens soulagé ». Tout ça pour m'avouer qu'elle lui avait fait des avances, mais qu'il les avait refusées, bien entendu. Il ne fallait surtout pas que j'aille croire ce que d'autres pourraient me dire, je lui faisais confiance, pas vrai ? Je n'ai même pas trouvé la force de lui crier de dégager de notre, non, de mon appartement. Ça se dit un ami et ça vous pique votre copine dès que vous tournez le dos ? Je l'ai haï, dans un premier temps. Et j'ai fini par comprendre que je m'étais fait enculer jusqu'à la garde. Pardonnez-moi l'expression mais c'est bien ma situation. C'était peut-être surtout quand Tom est venu avec son air de je-suis-le-roi-du-monde pour me dire que mon ex était une belle chaudasse. Que soit disant, à chaque fois qu'on jouait un concert en Amérique, elle s'amusait à aller coucher avec le premier venu. Ça aurait pu passer pour de la détresse, à bien y regarder. « Mais c'était juste une salope. ». Jolie conclusion, mon frère.

Je pensais que tourner la page serait plus facile que cela. Qu'il suffirait de mettre un pied devant l'autre, que le reste se ferait automatiquement. Non, je n'imaginais pas qu'elle me laisserait aussi seul et désoeuvré sans elle. Que nos corps à corps me laisseraient un goût si amer en bouche et l'envie irrémédiable de retrouver l'intense folie de ses cris. Que nos coeur à coeur me laisseraient ce besoin stupide de pleurer alors que je n'ai plus de larmes. Que je me sentirais aussi perdu. Voilà, perdu. Notre histoire se déverse sur les lignes de mes mains sans que je n'y comprenne rien. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de me dire que tout n'était que mensonge. Qu'elle ne m'attendait pas sagement à la maison, qu'elle ne dépendait pas de moi, qu'elle... qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Je voudrait tant que tout soit différent.

**In a perfect world, her face would not exist  
In a perfect world, a broken heart is fixed  
In a perfect world, I'd see no therapist  
In a perfect world, this wouldn't make me sick**

_Dans un monde parfait, son visage n'existerait pas.  
Dans un monde parfait, un coeur brisé se réparerait.  
Dans un monde parfait, je n'irais pas voir un psy.  
Dans un monde parfait, ça ne me rendrait pas malade._

Je me fais suivre par un psy depuis trois semaines. Deux séances par mois pendant un an, Monsieur Kaulitz. Soit deux fois douze fois soixante dix huit dollards. Mille huit cent soixante douze dollards de connerie. Je suis une véritable mine d'or pour ce charlatan. Je sais que ça ne m'aidera pas mais au moins, ça rassure le reste du groupe. « Tu comprends, tu nous inquiètes. » Ouais, ouais. Tout ça parce que vous êtes tous passés sur la fille dont j'étais dingue. Dingue. Dingue. Dingue. Dingue !

Oui, dans un monde parfait, je n'en serais pas rendu à cet état végétatif et désespéré. Mais figurez-vous que j'ai les pieds ancrés dans la réalité.

**She pulls the trigger until the gun goes click!  
She pulls the trigger until the gun goes click!  
In a perfect world, her face would not exist  
In a perfect world, this wouldn't make me SICK!**

_Elle appuie sur la gâchette jusqu'à ce que le révolver tire !  
Elle appuie sur la gâchette jusqu'à ce que le révolver tire !  
Dans un monde parfait, son visage n'existerait pas.  
Dans un monde parfait, ça ne me rendrait pas MALADE !_

Je n'en peux plus, tout simplement. Plus. Je regarde à gauche, j'imagine sa main me guider. J'essaie à droite, je vois le bout de son décolleté. Je ferme les yeux et je crève de sa trahison. Des mots auxquels j'aurais voulu croire, jusqu'au bout. Qu'on me montre du doigt, je n'en ai plus rien à balancer, je voudrais juste qu'elle vienne s'expliquer. Pour que je lui rie au nez. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner, non, je ne peux pas lui pardonner d'avoir ruiné toute la confiance que je ne pourrai plus jamais accorder, à aucune femme. Je la hais d'avoir détruit ce que j'avais construit. Quelques mois pour vingt ans et tout a changé. Je ne me reconnais plus dans le miroir, je ne vois plus celui que j'étais et celui que je suis devenu me débecte.

Laissez-moi revenir en arrière, et je ne tomberais plus jamais amoureux d'elle.

**Control-Alt-Deleted  
Control-Alt-Deleted  
Control-Alt-Deleted****  
****Reset my memory!**

_Contrôle-Alt-Supprimer  
Contrôle-Alt-Supprimer  
Contrôle-Alt-Supprimer  
Effacez ma mémoire !_

Je voudrais comprendre ce qu'elle m'a fait, de quel charme elle a pu user pour me rendre aussi dépendant de sa chair. Je voudrais replonger en elle pour oublier qu'il y a un lendemain, un lendemain où elle se moque ouvertement de mes rêves de gamin. Et où elle brise en claquant des doigts tout ce qui me donne envie de me lever chaque matin.

- Je pense que jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais pu t'aimer.  
- Hein ?  
- Non, vraiment. Tu me fais rire, tu sais.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- Je pense qu'il est temps que je te quitte, Bill.

J'aimerais pouvoir dire que ce n'est qu'une erreur de parcours. Mais ses paroles ne quittent plus mon âme et ma rancoeur me grignote le cerveau. Ma tumeur s'appelle Salope, elle a vingt trois ans à présent, des cheveux blonds comme les blés et des mensurations parfaites. Ma tumeur m'a rongé, je suis presque mort. J'agonise, regardez j'agonise de toute cette connerie. Effacez ma mémoire, effacez ces mois où je pensais toucher le bonheur. Ce n'est pas tant ce que je ressens maintenant qui est douloureux, c'est de savoir que pendant si longtemps j'ai considéré comme réel un amour mensonger. Une fourbe duperie. « Une sacrée salope, ta blondasse. » Une salope qui m'a pourri jusqu'à la moelle de mon envie d'elle.

**In a perfect world  
In a perfect world**

_Dans un monde parfait.  
Dans un monde parfait._

Elle m'a tué et mon sang dégouline sur les murs. Personne ne le sait aussi bien que moi mais c'est sa main qui a appuyé sur la détente, c'est à cause d'elle que Bill Kaulitz s'écroule. Elle m'a tué et je dessine des dessins abracadabrantesques avec les morceaux épars de tout ce qu'il reste de moi. Elle m'a tué et l'air que je respire m'étouffe. Je m'étrangle à trop me souvenir. Je suffoque à trop savoir ce qu'elle m'a fait. J'agonise à trop me rappeler la foi sans borne que j'avais pour elle.

Elle m'a tué, putain.  
Elle m'a tué.

**  
She pulls the trigger until the gun goes… **

_(...)  
Elle appuie sur la gâchette jusqu'à ce que le révolver..._

**Fin.**

Nao/Zonea


End file.
